


Don't catch cold, catch feelings for me instead

by BooULim



Series: Head Over Heels For U [5]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, fuck i'm soft, just the leader and maknae being all cuddly and shits, yuto is fucked up and hyojin is here to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Yuto is sick and he's fucked up cause nobody's home, until Hyojin came...
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: Head Over Heels For U [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Don't catch cold, catch feelings for me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo! I'm back with some Yuto x Hyojin fic. I'm so mad that there is no Hyoto fics here so i decided to make one. A super platonic one, and this is the continuation of Head Over Heels For U series. This is the last fic from the series, yes, goodbye :"(  
> If you haven't read the previous chapters, i suggest you read it first. This chapter can be read by its own, but it's more fun to read it from the beginning.  
> This fic is super fluff so i hope you get butterflies from it lol.  
> And by the way, thanks @pen15 for all the help! They helped me fix the grammars (english is not my first language) and perfected the fic (what even is english lol). You should totally check out their stories, it's funny af!  
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Happy reading!

Yuto is fucked up. 

He's sick and home alone.

"Why did I have to get a cold now?" He cursed under his breath.

The others all went home for the weekend, including Changyoon. Changyoon had invited Yuto to go home with him, but he insisted that he would be okay at the dorm alone, all by himself.

He regretted it, but if he accepted Changyoon's invitation, he might have been a burden to his family, having to take care of a sick bandmate.

So he went for the other option, being left alone, which he now also regretted. There is no one home, no one to ask for help. 

Usually when Yuto got sick like this, the "Head over heels for Yuto" members would baby him back to health.

Seungjun would cuddle with him in his bed. He did it on purpose so Yuto's sickness would switch over to him. Changyoon and Minkyun would cook him porridge or soup (fighting over the stove as they did), and even though it's always a little bit tasteless, it's edible. With Jaeyoung, he would buy him everything he wanted with his own money. Yuto wanted ten breads? Jaeyoung would buy it. No questions.

Then, Hyojin... 

What would Hyojin do? 

Usually he'd just give support and prayers for Yuto's quick recovery. 

Either way, he's really fucked up right now. This sickness was kicking his ass. He's dizzy and shivering, his throat is sore, he repeatedly sneezes. Yuto is afraid that the tissue pack they bought yesterday could be empty in no time. 

He hasn't eaten anything. Doesn't like the bitterness of any food when he's sick, so he hasn't had medicine. He's too weak to care, just hopes that tomorrow the members won't come home to find him dead. 

Yuto decided to just go sleep it off, maybe the cold would go away on its own.

* * *

Or not.

He can't sleep. He kept sneezing, kept tossing and turning. He couldn't find a comfortable position. 

At this point, he just wanted to die. 

"Someone save me please" he half-screamed. It's stupid, he knows. It's not gonna make someone come home suddenly— 

"Yuto, you okay?"

It's Hyojin voice.

"Yuto I heard you screaming," Hyojin said while closing the entrance door. 

"Hyojinnie-hyung~." He cooed. Yuto was so happy to hear Hyojin he couldn't help but say it in a cute tone. 

Hyojin came inside Yuto's room. "Oh My God. I thought someone murdered you or something."

"Not murdered, but I am dying though," Yuto chuckled. He sat up as Hyojin sat down next to him with a worried face. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were sick?" Hyojin questioned as he analyzed Yuto's face. "You look so pale."

"I didn't want to burden you guys. I wanted you to have a nice vacation with your families," Yuto answered calmly. "By the way, why did you come back?" 

"To be honest, I don't know." Yuto raised his eyebrow at that. "I just had a hunch something happened at the dorm. You were alone, so it got me anxious."

"Is that so..." Yuto only looked at the ground. "I was just being dramatic. You should go home, I'll be fine," he said carefully, trying not to hurt Hyojin's feelings. It's not that he doesn't enjoy the older boy's company. It's just... He felt a bit awkward with him. They were rarely left alone by themselves. 

Hyojin shook his head. "After I heard you screaming and found you all fucked up? No way, I'm staying here to take care of you."

Yuto tried to find another excuse. "But your family… "

Hyojin was quick to answer, "It's fine. Besides, this is like the first time I haven't gone home during a day off, they'll be perfectly fine."

Yuto gave up. Hyojin seemed determined to take care of him. "If you say so..."

"Now... Let's take care of that cold, shall we?"

* * *

Yuto changed his clothes into something more comfortable, put his pajamas on even though it was still afternoon. He could hear Hyojin call his parents letting them know that he wasn't going to be home today. 

Yuto lay on the sofa with his blanket and a few plushies. Hyojin nagged at him before that he should be at his bed. But Yuto needed the company. Even though he felt awkward, having Hyojin home was still better than suffering alone. 

After some time yuto got curious about what Hyojin was up to. He sat up and peeked over his blanket into the kitchen. "What are you doing hyung?"

"Making your porridge. I was going to cook you some chicken soup but I'm scared it might poison you. so porridge is the better option." Hyojin was already boiling the rice on the stove. He wasn't the best cook, but he was trying for Yuto. 

"You shouldn't have, I don't want to eat."

"No, you have to eat," Hyojin said firmly. 

Yuto pouted. Hyojin noticed and chuckled. Yuto acted so childish when he was sick, he thought. it was cute. 

"I want bread," Yuto said suddenly. He felt like it has been days since he had eaten some bread. (he actually had eaten some yesterday)

"Want me to buy you some?" Hyojin asked.

"Yes, please." 

"Can you watch over the porridge? I'll be quick." Hyojin prepared to go to the supermarket. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on by the door. Yuto only nodded. 

When Hyojin said he'd be quick, he really meant it. He rushed to the store and back within five minutes. While he was there he had just picked whatever bread was available, but luckily he managed to grab Yuto's favorite.

"Wow, you got my favorite bread! I thought you would forget it because of how quick you were," Yuto was a bit surprised that Hyojin knew his favorite kind of bread. He thought he didn't pay attention, because it was always Jaeyoung's job to buy Yuto bread. 

"I would... not... forget your... favorite bread," Hyojin said in between breaths, winded from running from the supermarket to the dorm in under five minutes. 

Yuto was a little bit touched by Hyojin's words. He then patted the older boy on the shoulder. "Take a breath first, I don't want you to get sick because of me," he giggled. 

"How's the porridge?" Hyojin got back into cooking mode.

"It's done. I told you I can manage myself," Yuto said proudly.

"Good to know, now go lay down on the sofa."

Yuto pouted when Hyojin ignored his last remark. But he obeyed Hyojin's instruction to go and lay down. He grabbed his blanket, snuggling in, and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes later Hyojin came over with a bowl. The porridge was still steaming hot.

"Can you eat by yourself?" 

"I don't feel like eating," Yuto grumbled, with his eyes still closed.

"Yuto. You have to eat so I can give you medicine," Hyojin, being the leader and the oldest member, urged the maknae to eat. 

"Don't wanna~" Yuto said playfully.

Hyojin squinted his eyes. He sighed in frustration, then got an idea to make Yuto eat. 

"I once read that if someone's too sick to eat, you can force feed them by putting the food in your mouth and then transferring it over by kissing them," Hyojin said with a smirk.

Yuto was taken aback, he rose up immediately and saw Hyojin's smirk. He protested with his eyes wide, "Ew, that's disgusting! I'd rather eat by myself!" He grabbed the spoon from Hyojin and took a spoonful of porridge, he ate it without blowing on it first. It was so hot he started coughing excessively. Hyojin hurriedly grabbed a glass and gave the younger boy some water. Yuto drank it quickly. 

"You okay?" Hyojin asked in a worried tone. 

Yuto looked at Hyojin in disbelief. "You shouldn't have said that!"

"How else was I going to get you to eat?"

Yuto got cranky. He lay down and turned away from Hyojin. 

"Come on Yuto, are you angry at me?" He asked with a laugh. Yuto didn't answer. Hyojin approached the sick boy and sat next to the available space of the couch. He patted Yuto's thighs. "Are you sulking?" he asked again, softly. 

Yuto pouted his cheeks for the third time this day. "No... I'm not..."

Hyojin changed the motion of his hands to gently rub the younger's thighs. "I'm sorry I had to use scare tactics to force you to eat, but I want you to get better! If you don't get well soon, you might have to miss practices, heck, if it lasts long enough you might not be able to meet fuses. You don't want that, do you?"

Hyojin had a good point. Yuto shook his head a bit. "No, I don't… "

Hyojin smiled. He felt like Yuto was extra cute today. Maybe he's extra cute because he's sick. 

"Now, how about this." Hyojin patted his legs to get Yuto's attention. "Eat at least five spoonfuls of the porridge, drink some medicine and I'll leave you alone and let you sleep. How's that sound?"

Yuto nodded slowly. "Sounds good." He sat up. Hyojin grabbed the bowl and scooted closer to him. 

"Do you want me to feed you or you can eat by yourself?" Hyojin asked, still holding the bowl.

Yuto could have eaten by himself but... Hyojin was babying him today. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he got fed… just this once.

"Could you feed me?" Yuto asked shyly.

Hyojin was a bit surprised. He didn't expect the younger to ask that. 

"Okay then."

He dipped the spoon into the porridge, lifted it to his own lips and blew on it to cool it off. "Can you open your mouth for me?"

Yuto blushed, he didn't know why he blushed. Was it because of how caring Hyojin was being? Or was it maybe how Hyojin asked him to open his mouth? He ignored it and proceeded to open up and eat the food given by Hyojin. Hyojin grinned. 

"Is it good?" Hyojin asked casually.

Yuto looked at Hyojin, the older anticipating his answer. "I can't taste anything with this cold..." he answered blandly.

"Ah, yes of course." Hyojin giggled.

Yuto continued, "But honestly speaking. Yours is better than Changyoon-hyung or Minkyun-hyung. I remember the first time tasting theirs, I coughed a lot." Hyojin chuckled. "But yours, its texture is perfect. I might end up eating the whole thing, " Yuto explained genuinely.

Yuto could see Hyojin get flustered. Hyojin didn't expect to get complimented. "Really? I'm flattered. I should cook for you more often."

Yuto just smiled.

Hyojin kept cooing at him as he fed him. He kept saying praises to the younger, how he was eating so well. Hyojin felt like he was taking care of a child. And Yuto kept blushing, he didn't think the older would ever be that soft and caring towards him. 

Yuto was right, he ended up finishing the entire bowl. Maybe he was hungry after all

He drank his medicine then went back to his bed. He needed a more comfortable place for snoozing. He got tucked in and he hugged his stuffed animals, snuggling his dolls always helped him relieve his stress. 

Hyojin on the other hand was laying on the other bed, playing with his phone. He said that he wanted to be next to the younger so he could call for him if he needed help. Yuto had no problem with that, it was Hyojin's own initiative. 

Yuto tried to sleep, but it was hard. He felt like something was missing. What could it be? 

He remembered Seungjun. Seungjun would always cuddle him to sleep when he was sick. Too bad he wasn't here right now. Should he ask Hyojin to spoon him? Hyojin rarely hugged him though. The other members were willing to cuddle with him, but not Hyojin. He kept shifting on the mattress. Hyojin noticed it. 

"Yuto, what's wrong?" Hyojin asked softly.

The sick boy suddenly blushed, he was glad that his back was facing the older. Should he really ask for it? He decided to ask Hyojin. 

"Hyung, do you mind… maybe c-cuddling with me?" Yuto asked quietly.

"Pardon?" Hyojin didn't hear it wrong, right? Yuto, Mizuguchi Yuto, the guy who seemed like he hated skinship just asked him to cuddle.

Yuto shook his head aggressively, his cheeks blushing hotter. "No-no just forget it."

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." Hyojin struggled to find the right words. "I was just surprised that you want me to cuddle with you," he finally let the words out.

"So do you want to?" Yuto asked again, still shy.

Hyojin grinned, "Gladly." Hyojin got up from his bed and crawled under the blanket with Yuto. "How do you want me to cuddle you?"

"Just spoon me," Yuto's cheeks kept getting redder. He couldn't believe what he asked hyojin. He couldn't take back his words now. 

"Oh, okay..." Hyojin gets himself in a comfortable position. Yuto sticks his back to Hyojin's stomach. Both of them flustered. They were never this intimate before, they never went this far. "Can I put my arm on your waist?"

"Sure." Yuto was impressed, Hyojin was gentlemanlike, he asked for his permission first. It made him more comfortable, he trusted him. "You should rest your other arm under my pillow."

"You've done this a lot huh?" Hyojin asked in a curious but careful tone as he positioned his right arm under Yuto's pillow. He didn't want Yuto to think that he was jealous. Well, the truth is, he _was_ jealous. He's jealous that the others get along with him very well. 

"Yes, with the other hyungs. Usually, I spoon with Seungjun-hyung or Minkyun-hyung," Yuto answered softly.

Hyojin chuckled. "Aren't they're perverts? Especially Minkyun."

"Well if they ever tried something with me I would immediately kick them off of the bed."

Hyojin laughed. He imagined Seungjun and Minkyun getting kicked brutally by their maknae.

It's quiet then, for a few minutes. It's not an "awkward quiet", it's more of a comfortable quiet. Yuto felt like he was melting into Hyojin's grasp.

Hyojin suddenly opened his mouth, "We should do this more often, it's so relaxing. And you don't have to worry about me, I won't do anything to you."

Yuto smiled faintly. "Yeah, we should. I just thought you wouldn't like cuddling with me," he said honestly. 

"Are you kidding? I'd love to cuddle with you!" Hyojin said enthusiastically. Yuto turned his head a bit to look at the older man. He could see a tinge of red color Hyojin's cheeks. "I-I mean I never approach you because I thought the others are already enough for you. They already pampered you with a lot of hugs and kisses that I thought… you wouldn't need mine."

Yuto rested his head back on the pillow. He was glad to hear Hyojin's honest feelings. "No, I would like some hugs from you too..."

"Really?" Hyojin peeked at Yuto as he asked the question. Yuto nodded slowly. "Then is it okay if someday I want to snuggle you?"

"It's fine." Yuto tightens his hug on his doll. He melted even more. 

Hyojin was full of happiness. "Oh~ Yuto is so cute when he's sick," he cooed. 

"Shut up." Yuto hit Hyojin's thigh lightly. 

Hyojin didn't feel anything. "I mean it." Yuto just rolled his eyes. "May I stroke your hair?"

Yuto nodded slowly. He really appreciated Hyojin's politeness. 

Hyojin gently stroked the younger's hair. "So soft~" he complimented. "So pretty~" 

Yuto stayed quiet. He felt like bursting from all the cooing Hyojin did. "Nuzzle your head on my neck, please. " He requested in a whisper. 

"Hmm? Why?" Hyojin teased.

"Just do it, please..." Yuto answered bashfully. He wanted to blow up. 

"Anything for sick Yuto~" Hyojin exclaimed. He buried his face on the younger's neck. Yuto trembled a bit. Hyojin took a breath. "Mmm~ Yuto you smell nice."

"But I'm sweaty," Yuto whined. 

"Nah, you smell good." He giggled.

Hyojin stroked Yuto's hair again. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Yuto was quiet. Hyojin checked on him. He fell asleep. 

"Adorable~"

He put his arm back on Yuto's waist, then also drifted asleep a few moments later. 

* * *

A few days later and Yuto is back on track. He felt refreshed. But not with his older members. 

"Why are your faces looking so sullen?" Yuto asked nonchalantly to the four biggest members of the Yuto fan club.

"Yuto, did something happen while we were away?" Changyoon asked back. 

Yuto shrugged his shoulders. "No? Nothing happened."

"Then why are you so clingy with Hyojin-hyung now?" Minkyun asked suspiciously. 

"What are you talking about? I've always been clingy with him," Yuto answered, confused. 

"Um, no? You're clingy with me," Changyoon said while he back hugged Yuto. 

"No, he clings to me often." Seungjun said as he stole Yuto out from Changyoon's arms.

"Definitely not, he's clingy 24/7 with me." Minkyun easily took Yuto from Seungjun.

They were all fighting over Yuto. He wanted to escape but they were way too strong for him. Suddenly, Yuto was taken by Jaeyoung. Yuto yelped from the sudden movement. "I thought I was your favorite Hyung!" he pouted

The four members quarreled. 

Yuto just wanted to disappear from the chaos. Luckily for him...

"What are you guys doing?" Hyojin appeared. They all stop bickering. Yuto used this as a chance to escape. He shuffled over and hid behind Hyojin, even though their height were just a few centimeters apart.

"Hyojin, the fuck did you do with him?" Changyoon interrogated his same-aged friend. The three others looked at him suspiciously. 

"I didn't do anything," Hyojin said calmly. He turned his head to look at Yuto. "Right, Yuto?"

Yuto nodded. Then both of them laughed. The viewers getting more suspicious. 

"Since when did you guys become so close?" Changyoon continued to interrogate.

"We've always been close," Hyojin answered. Still in a calm manner. 

"That's not true!" Seungjun exclaimed. The others agreed. 

"Whatever." Yuto rolled his eyes. He took Hyojin's hand and dragged him to his room. "Hyojin-hyung, can you help me with something?"

"Oh, okay." Hyojin just followed the younger. 

The others started panicking. Minkyun tried to prevent Yuto from closing the door but failed. "Hey! Hey! What are you guys going to do?"

"You guys are nosy!" Yuto slammed the door right in front of their faces. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to— “ The sound of the door locking was clear. 

"OH MY GOD OPEN THE DOOR NOW! YOU AIN'T DOING IT!" Changyoon screamed. His fists banged on the door repeatedly. They all kept shouting for them to come out. 

"Just ignore those perverts," Hyojin said as he sat on Yuto's bed. He patted the space next to him, inviting Yuto to sit. 

Yuto accepted his invitation. He sat next to Hyojin and leaned on his shoulder. "How am I supposed to relax with those noises?" 

"I'll sing to you."

"Great." Yuto liked the idea.

They got inside the bed and cuddled. This time they were facing each other. Yuto curled up small while Hyojin hugged him. This is what Yuto needed help with. He wanted cuddles.

"I thought you wouldn't need me anymore," Hyojin said honestly as he stroked Yuto's soft hair.

"Of course not, I like being hugged by you," Yuto confessed, the blush of red visible on his mochi cheeks.

"Is it better than the others?" Hyojin questioned. 

"Honestly… yes," Yuto answered in a shy voice. He wanted to hide his face but he couldn't take his eyes off of Hyojin's. "Please don't tell the others."

Hyojin felt a sense of pride. He grinned. "I won't. Promise."

Yuto followed his reaction, they both smiled. "I wanna hear you sing, hyung," Yuto requested.

Hyojin sang with his beautiful voice. Yuto doesn't know the song, but it does make him calm and sleepy. The other's voice was just so angelic he felt like he was in heaven, like he was in an angel's grasp. He fell asleep even with the noises of the Yuto fanclub yelling outside the door.

Hyojin giggled. He kissed the maknae's forehead.

"I love you, Yuto."

**Author's Note:**

> with this fic ending, the Head Over Heels For U series also ended :( *sobs*  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the series! i have so much fun (and stress) writing the series that i hope you can also feel my excitement (?) too!  
> dw, i'll comeback with more fics (still Yuto CAUSE WE NEED MORE YUTO CONTENT!!! *loud screaming*) so the ONF tags keep adding up.  
> I guess this is the end. Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments!  
> Love you guys~


End file.
